Good Is The New Bad
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine's young daughter Sneaker transfers to Auradon Prep, meaning mischief is going to abound
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he this was a random idea but an awesome idea for a crossover since a certain Bad Frg does have villain status and Descendants makes me think of him plus I did make a kid for him named Sneaker.**

 **In this story, Sneaker moves to Auradon Prep for classes but it means adventures and mischief especially befriending Mal and her friends**

 **I like this idea very much**

* * *

"Woah, you want to send my little thief to some school we don't know about?" Constantine asked.

It was the middle of Summer and the Muppet kids were having a blast but school and them was odd especially for Sneaker but Kermit knew Auradon Prep would fit plus they had an elementary school program that fitted their kids.

"I think it'll do her good, plus there are kids like her there who are mischievous but is this more you not wanting to be apart from your little thief?" Kermit asked him.

Constantine's webbed hands shook in anxiety plus he hated the word good as he and Sneaker were born with mischief in their blood so why try to change?

"Sneaker might benefit from a little time there, just think about it okay?" Kermit to,d him.

Constantine sighed as he saw his cousin leave but was knitting seeing Nadya there knowing he'd told Constantine his idea knowing her bad frog of a husband might not be happy about this.

"Kermit doesn't get it, that Sneaker is just a kid plus I don't see him sending his kid there you know?" Constantine told her.

"I know but maybe Sneaker will enjoy it there, and make friends." Nadya said.

* * *

"Daddy, you Okay why stressed?" Sneaker asked at dinner with her mouth full.

"Your uncle wants to send you to an new school, Auradon Prep." Constantine said seeing her excitable guessing she knew about it since other kids like Mal went there with her friends

"If I want there, I'm not gonna go good but still be Tne thief I was born to be like you trained me." Sneaker said as Constantine hugged her tight stroking her long lime green hair.

"That's my girl, but we can just enjoy the rest of Summer." Constantine said as Sneaker nodded because she knew this would be one awesome adventure but she woukd be ready for it when the time came as they were goofing around

Constantine knew this would be a big change but he could adjust to it


	2. Prepping For Change

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope peopke enjoy.**

 **Constantine's father instincts are driving his anxiety about Sneaker going to Auradon Prep, but Kermit and Nadya assure him it will be okay.**

* * *

"Wow, you're going to Auradon Prep?" Yoko asked Sneaker because she'd heard her dad and her uncles were throwing her mischievous cousin a party and had to tell her since the thief in training didn't like surprised.

"It was Uncle Kermit's idea, to enrol me there but I'm gonna have fun and hang out with bad kids like me!" Sneaker said grinning making her cousins chuckle.

"They're so gonna be stunned, with what you do." Zeus said as Yoko shot him a look.

"Sneaker can handle it, plus her dad prepped her, for her new school." Yoko told the Orange skinned boy.

"Yeah, but she ain't gonna see her dad for a while, and we know they're close." R.J whispered as Yoko sighed knowing this was true knowing how close Sneaker wad with her dad.

"Yeah, I know about that but it's gonna be okay." Sneaker said since she had good hearing making Kermit chuckle knowing Sneaker was excited about an adventure, but he noticed Constantine scared which was odd.

"Guts go play, while Constant and I have some adult time, okay?" he told them seeingbthe kids go outside.

"You're scared about Sneaker, sending her away eh?" Kermit said.

"M-Maybe, as I won't be able to see her everyday or watch the stars with her at night before bed, plus she might get scared too." Constantine said trying not to cry.

"Hey, you raised a smart yet mischievous little thief, and I'm pretty sure she can handle herself just fine." Kermit told him.

"Maybe, but Sneaker and I have been very close since the night I found her in the Russian streets." Constantine told him making him understand but stunned his cousin was sharing this with him.

He saw him shaky letting him cry rubbing his back unaware Yoko had seen deciding to not tell Sneaker

* * *

That evening Constantine along with Sneaker were watching the stars like they did every night plus they had a few nights left of Summer before Sneaker was going to Auradon Prep so they were having fun which Nadya found sweet, and would help Constantine out while Sneaker wasn't here knowing he loved his little thief very much, knowing this would give Sneaker a chance to grow.

She could hear them joking about something guessing they were talking about things which was cute knowing earlier Constantine had confided in her and the others his anxiety about Sneaker being at school that was far away even though he knew she would be okay.

She saw a sleepy Sneaker on Constantine's back as he had climbed down from the roof makimg her smirk because it was cute.

"Go sleep okay, little thief?" Nadya said to Sneaker seeing the little thief nod going to her room as Constantine sighed because he would miss Sneaker while she was at school.

"Hey it'll be okay, plus she can handle it." she assured him.

Constantine felt a pain inside that occurred everytime they talked about Sneaker going to her new school plus felt a lump in his throat.

He remembered what Kermit and hin had talked about but was knitting as it eased his stress knitting a blanket for Sneaker


	3. Having Some Fun

"You guys ready, to party?" Kermit asked as the Muppet kids nodded knowing that even though the party was for Sneaker, it would still be fun plus they'd gotten her gifts along with some of her uncles.

"Did you tell her, about Tjis since Sneaker hates surprises?" Zeus asked as Yoko nodded.

"Yes, but she'll still like it since it's a party for her." she replied but saw their younger cousins Jane, Jazz, June and Sora playing which was cute.

"Yay, Sneaker's here!" Sora said going to get her present for her favourite cousin.

Kermit saw Sneaker run up to her cousins wearing a tiara making them smirk because Constantine was a Kijg of thieves being the world's most dangerous frog so it made Sneaker a princess of sorts.

"How is that gonna work, at your new school?" Sora asked.

"It will, plus Mal is a princess of sorts too, whose Mom is a villain." Sneaker replied with a grin seeing presents making her cousins giggle.

"C'mon, let's have some fun." Sneaker said as Tbey were running off to play since Bunsen had made an awesome trampoline park knowing how Sneaker loved jumping around like crazy.

Constantine chuckled at that as Kermit chuckled knowing tomorrow was going to be a huge emotional day for the thief so was letting him have fun seeing him loose on the trampoline park.

Nadya was giggling at this because it was very sweet plus later both Constantine and Sneaker were having a Dadfy-daughter dance.

"Aw, that's so cute but he'll be okay." Kermit told her.

"I hope so, as he loves his little thief so." Nadya told him.

* * *

That night after the party back home both Constantine and Sneaker were looking at the stars but Nadya understood even though Sneaker had to go to bed early as she had a huge day tomorrow, plus had packed this morning but Sneaker had gotten her dad a special gift so he would have her with him.

Constantine pouted hearing Nadya say Sneaker had to go inside to get ready for bed but it was okay because today they'd crammed in a lot of daddy-daughter time so it would help her dad feel better plus he and Nadya were taking her to her new school.

"Hey it's okay, at least you get to see my school." Sneaker said before going inside making Constantine sigh going inside himself but would tuck Sneaker in tonight.

Sneaker was a,ready sleepy from all the fun she had like jumping around with her cousins and dancing with her dad or opening gifts.

She was on her dad's lap as he was telling her a story but put a locket around her neck so he could be with her while she was gone.

"It's okay daddy, plus I'll be back by Christmas." Sneaker said adding his number into the phone he'd gotten her hugging him tight yawning.

"Okay it's sleep time, we have a huge day tomorrow." Constantine said kissing her good night.

.


	4. Arriving At Auradon Prep

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope peop,e enjoy.**

 **Sneaker finally arrives at Auradon Prep but a bit shy plus Mal and her friends are curious about the little thief and want to help her adjust being fellow villain kids.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was early morning as Constantine, Nadya and Sneaker were up but getting into Nadya's jeep plus had put Sneakers's stuff in the trunk seeing Constantine take deep breaths, as today was a huge deal not just for him but Sneaker too knowing she'd be okay at Auradon Prep leaving the house seeing Sneaker asleep in Tne back seat cuddling her stuffed frog Bana making Constantine smirk.

 _Aw my little thief is too cute, but I hope she doesn't change one bit at this new school because I would miss her like this._

"Constant, you okay?" Nadya asked.

He nodded but she could sense he was lying because he was unsure about leaving their little thief in a prep school.

* * *

"Woah, my new school is a castle!" Sneaker said as they arrived at Auradon Prep many hours later making both Constantine and Nadya chuckle at her.

"That fits, you being a princess of thieves but maybe you shouldn't tell otners that." Nadya said.

Constantine chuckled as they were in the Fairy Godmother's office but Sneaker was very shy taking in her surroundings making them underdtand.

They were taking a tour making Sneaker in awe especially seeing Mal look at her curious making a grin cross Tne little thief's face since she couldn't wait to get started following her parents

"That kid seems intresting, you know?" Mal said as Evie nodded.

"Isn't she a bit young to come here?" Jay asked.

"Auradon Prep has an elementary schooling program so I guess she's going there but being a villain kid, she needs our help and something tells me she likes Mal." Evie replied.

Mal nodded knowing that program taught younger royals and villain kids learning skills until they were ready to be actual Auradon Prep students hoping they would seeSneaker that kid again.

Sneaker was impressed by her dorm room Tbat she had to herself since she was the only villain kid in the program but she didn't care jumping on Tne bed doing backflips amusing Constantine as Nadya chuckled.

"Let's get you settled in, okay?" Constantine to,d her seeing her nod and after a while they were going seeing Sneaker hug them tight especially her dad

"Make me proud, little thief." he said as she nodded.

They were leaving but Sneaker was Getying used to things making it feel like her room at home cuddling her stuffed frog Baba putting her on the pillow like at home yawning because she was sleepy lying down on her side with an arm around her stuffed animal.

She didn't hear knocking on her door but Mal entered using her magic because Fairy Godmother had asked her to leave some things in tnere for the little thief so seeing her asleep made her smile because it was cute.

Plus Fairy a Godmother had adked her to look out for the little thief which she didn't mind hoping to get to know her later leaving for now.


	5. First Day Chaos

**A/N**

 **He-he this crossover is too fun to write plus I know a lot of people have been enjoying.**

 **It's Sneaker's first day at Auradon Prep but chaos is gonna ensue knowing her**

* * *

"Constant it's only been a day and a half since we left our little thief at her new school, we need to give her time to get settled in." Nadya told her amphibian husband.

"I guess, but my little thief is important to me, you know?" Constantine said to her making Nadya see because he cared about Sneaker and her so was keeping him distracted.

He was hoping his little thief was okay, because she was not with him right now feeding Hector making Nadya underdtand.

* * *

Sneaker was awake the next morning in her dorm room at Auradon Prep hoping her dad was okay rubbing sleep from her eyes since she'd had good dreams about being a thief when she was grown up, yawning finding stuff on her desk guessing somebody had left them there last night when she'd been sleeping.

"Remedial math, English, sorcery, goodness class?" she said to herself reading the class schedule for her class scowling at the goodness class because she was a bad froglet by birth and nothing would ever change that.

She was getting ready for the day seeing an uniform scowling deciding to not wear it but just her hooded cloak since it made her feel comfortable because she knew she would be meeting kids her age so dressing her way helped.

She was going to get breakfasts but smirked finding pancakes but also chocolate milk unaware some of the kids in her class were staring because they'd heard a villain kid was in Tne clasd, but Mal saw Tne little thief stuck out her tongue at them making them gulp.

"That kid won't last long, you know?" one of Tne girls said which hurt Sneaker's feelings because she liked it here.

"Hey, it's okay as those kids are snobs." Mal said making Sneaker smirk.

"I'm used to it, as there were kids in my old schools like that but it's so cool hat you're talking to me." Sneaker replied making her giggle.

"C'mon, you can hang out with me and my friends, since your dad is the world's most dangerous frog right?" Mal replied.

Sneaker nodded because she guessed the other villains knew about her dad explaining making them impressed plus Mal smirked hearing the little thief liked doing art stuff, But seeing breakfast was almost over.

"She'll be fine, only goodness class is gonna rile her up." Evie said to her as they were leaving for classes plus Carlos and Jay had tourney practice this morning.

But in Sorcery class, some of the royal kids were teasing Sneaker, riling her up making the little thief get a mischievous idea.

"You guys quit it, now!" she yelled turning the Proncess girls into frog's using her wand stunning the teacher.

"See how you like it, royal brats!" Sneaker said running out.

"Go get Mal, since she seems to have bonded with Sneaker." the teacher told Fairy Godmother seeing said female there.

"Wow, Sneaker did this?" Mal asked.

"Yes, Tne little swamp rat waved a wand and did it to us!" one of the kids said croaking.

"Change them back, while I talk to Sneaker." Mal said leaving the room guessing the little thief was in her room or exploring hearing an explosion from the chemistry lab seeing said kid there giggling making Mal smirk.

"C'mon we need to talk okay?" she said seeing Evie join them as they were going off somewhere to talk.


	6. Calming Down

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope you like.**

 **Sneaker is hanging out with Evie and Mal after what happened but tells them a bit about herself which impresses them.**

* * *

"Wow, those kids really hurt your feelings I see, just because you were being yourself?" Mal heard Evie ask Sneaker as they were in her dorm room seeing the little thief nod.

"Yes, nobody calls me names especially a swamp rat, and gets away with it!" Sneaker hissed making Mal sigh because it reminded her of her first day here

"I see, but it'll be okay." Mal to,d her as they were hanging out seeing that tourney practice was going on making Sneaker impressed.

"Hm, maybe you could do that since there has to be a junior tourney team." Evie said.

Mal knew tourney had helped Jay settle into Auradon Prep so maybe it could help Sneaker since she seemed strong and good at sports gettingvan idea since she and Evie didn't have many classes today plus the other kids were probably calming down from what Sneaker did, so we're going to hang out.

"Too bad daddy couldn't see what I did, he would be proud since we always cause mischief on our uncles especially uncle Kermit because he is a buzz kill." Sneaker to,d them.

"You don't live on the Isle of the Lost, like we did?" Evie asked.

"Nope, I grew up in Russia in a shelter for the first five years of my life after my birth Mom dropped me off there as a baby but living there was not fun so I escaped, that was the best night ever.

That was when I found my dad after I threw a rock at his head and we've been family ever since plus my uncles, my russian one's are in gulag." Sneaker explained impressing them

* * *

Later Sneaker was in her dorm room after being in the office after what happened in Sorcery class and missing goodness class which was important but the little thief didn't care, wondering what her dad was up to phoning him but it was the voicemail making her annoyed because she wanted to tell him the mischievous things she did today.

She was cuddling Baba while on her bed but watching some TV while lying there but got sleepy taking an nap unaware Mal had entered to see if she was okay seeingbthe little thief's phone go off.

She guessed that living far away from her home must be harder for Sneaker than it was for her and her friends since Sneaker and her dad was close, very close from what Sneaker had told her.

"Hey Mal, what's going on?" Sneaker asked after waking up.

"Fairy Godmother asked me to check on you, since she figured you're not settled in yet which is okay but at least we're friends since we VKs have to stick together you know?" Mal said.

"I guess, but he must be busy, you know?" Sneaker said making her understand plus in a week Family Day was coming up so Sneaker's folks would come to visit." she told her

"I guess, since my dad is curious to see what we do." Sneaker replied making Mal giggle knowing Family Day would be intresting


	7. Preparing For Family Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more and so very stunned by the reading traffic for this but thanks.**

 **Ib this chapter, Family Day is coming up so Sneaker has a few personal projects for it for some of her classes plus her dad calls her on Skype but it triggers anxiety.**

* * *

"So, we have to do a presentation for Family Day, showing what we like about our families?" Sneaker heard one of the kids in her class ask their teacher which made her nervous.

"Yes, as you can do anything for it like sing, dance, read a piem, art whatever you want." Tne teacher said as it was nearly lunch making Sneaker sigh because she had ideas for her Family Day project because she loved art but also karate making her smirk.

She could ask Fairy Godmother later after goodness class since she would know better than the teacher what she could do for the project as they were leaving for lunch but Sneaker was joining Mal and her friends after grabbing food.

"So, how're things going?" Evie asked her.

"Good, but we have to do Family Day projects and I have ideas but I need to ask if karate is okay." Sneaker said to them making them curious but Sneaker was seeing Gabi, Dr Facilier's daughter despite Mal explaining that she was safe.

"My dad and I are born ninjas, so I wanted to do that and thief skills." Sneaker explained making Jay impressed.

Sneaker blushed at their reactions because she knew that kind of scared other kids away knowing these guys were like her so they understood her.

"At least I don't have to plead the fifth all the time here." Sneaker said.

During goodness class the little thief was distracted making Fairy Godmother curious plus understood after Sneaker explained smirking but surprised she had asked.

"I sometimes don't _underdtand_ when teachers explain projects

* * *

In her dorm room Sneaker was meditating but working on her projects for Family Day since she was also in Art class because like Mal she was pretty good at art but mamimg an awesome canvas of her and her dad but focusing intently, unaware Mal had entered because she'd seen Sneaker walk out of the art room with paints but smirked, seeing what the little thief was doing.

"Yeah, I asked if it was okay to use some art supplies for my Family Day art project plus I have an idea for my Family Day presentation which I asked Fairy Godmother about just in case." Sneaker replied.

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be good, knowing you." Mal told her seeing Sneaker nod.

She then heard Skype activate on her laptop seeing it was her dad making Mal understand leaving her be so Sneaker could talk to her dad.

 _Hey sweetie, I see things are going well and looking forward to Family Day, but did you make friends yet?_

 _Sneaker sweetie it's okay to be a little shy plus your uncle thought you aren't adjusting well but he doesn't know you._

 _I miss you, but you're probably learning to be awesome._

Sneaker nodded telling her dad everything that had been going on so far hearing him laugh hysterically at the sorcery class antics but she saw it was late and she had work to do makimg Constantine understand hanging up but Sneaker felt tears sting her eyes.

"Bad Frog's don't cry, we scare our problems away." she said Feelijg her webbed hands shake with anxiety and tears leaking down her cheeks.


	8. Hanging Out With Her Dad

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story.**

 **Sneaker is a little sad because she misses her dad so he sneaks off to hang out with her**

* * *

"Whoa, is she okay?" Evie asked Mal who was tending to a certain little thief who'd found her way into their dorm room

"She had a panic attack from what she was saying, but it's okay." Mal told her seeing Fairy Godmother there guessing this would have happened sooner or later so relieved it was sooner Pkus Sneaker's father had told her that Sneaker got like this.

"I can handle it from here, girls but it was good Sneaker came looking for you." she said seeing Mal quiet as Sneaker was like a kid sister to her and her friends.

She knew that Sneaker was on her own here plus none of the kids on her class wanted to be her friend because they were afraid of her which made her frown plus she knew if Sneaker made a friend, it might make her feel better.

"That's a good idea, because she's a very cool little kid, despite being a thief in training and too bad the other kids don't see that." Evie said.

That later morning in her dorm room, Sneaker was awake but felt tired plus she kind of missed her dad because when she was like this, he knew how to make her feel better but just resting

* * *

Constantine had this weird feeling that Sneaker needed him but it was because of their close bond plus he'd been distracted all day which bothered Nadya guessing it was Sneaker, but it would be Family Day soon and he could be with Sneaker all he wanted.

 _I knew it, she is missing me but Nadya doesn't understand how close my little thief and I are plus she's going to work so I can slip out, go see my little thief._

He'd gotten an e-mail about Sneaker from Airadon Prep which made him understand but knew his little thief missed him so after Nadya left, he went to Auradon sneaking into Auradon Prep seeing Mal.

"Sneaker's in her dorm room, but will be happy to see you're here and it's not even Family Day yet." she told him.

"Well I got an e-mail saying that my little thief needed me." Constantine told her making her understand seeing him enter his little thief's room seeing her begin to stir hugging him.

"Aww, I missed you too but it's okay plus very proud of you." Constantine to,d her making Sneaker grin because she loved being around him going off to have some fun despite curfew

They were having fun being mischievous and causing trouble but Sneaker was sleepy as it was sunrise returning to Auradon Prep goingbto her dorm room climbing into bed and out like a light having sweet dreams even if she got into trouble plus she and her dad were going to hang out at night now so she wouldn't feel sad or alone.


	9. Concerned For His Little Thief

"Wow, so you hang out with your dad at night but go to classes during the day?" Mal asked Sneaker.

"Yep but it makes me happier being me, when I have to hide myself in class because I'm not a pretty Proncess but a thief one." Sneaker replied.

It was now lunch time but Sneaker was drinking water but eating sushi which was one of her favourites unaware some of her teachers were a little concerned because the little thief had been zoning off, plus in so ery class had made jewels appear.

"You should be careful, okay?" Evie said.

"Yeah, my dad won't let anything happen to me." Sneaker said yawning resting her head on the table with her hood up.

Mal was seeing her wake up after the bell rang seeing her go to goodness class sighing because she was sleepy and needed an nap.

Plus it was time for Gym which involved tourney seeing Sneaker sleep playing while in tourney gear using her thief skills impressing the coach but worried the teachers makimg her go to the nurse for a check up.

The nurse noticed signs of tiredness as well as little dark rings under the little thief's eyes but a smirk was on Sneaker's face hearing what she'd did on the tourney field.

"We should talk to her parents, but I think her father is around Auradon." one of the teachers told Fairy Godmother making her understand telling Sneaker to go to her dorm room.

* * *

"Wait, where are you going?" Nadya asked Constantine seeing him in his cloak guessing he was going to cause mischief.

"Out, don't wait up." Constantine said but made it to Auradon entering the school and into Sneaker's dorm room hearing snoring

He saw his little thief on her bed in her cloak guessing she'd been waiting for him but heard somebody there seeing Fairy Godmother.

"We need to talk, in my office." she told him makimg him sigh looking at Sneaker.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he whispered.

" Your concern for her is very touching, but she almost got hurt because of not sleeping." Fairy Godmother said makimg Constantine surprised but proud.

He knew that the fun he and Sneaker had at night was numbered now since Fairy Godmother knew about it sighing but keeping that a secret from her.

"I know that you care about her, but she is beginning to flourish in Auradon Prep Pkus has befriended Mal and her friends." she to,d Constantine.

"I figured she would because she loojs up to them." Constantine told her making her nod but we're talking


	10. Making It Through The Day

"Hey you okay, did you get in trouble because of me?" Sneaker asked while she and Constantine were in her dorm room since it was Tnree in Tne morning in Auradon and right now Sneaker didn't want to sleep.

"A little but I heard about some of Tne mischief you've been causing, which makes me very proud to be your dad." Constantine replied unaware Mal was overhearing finding it sweet because Sneaker's dad may be a villain but he loved her.

"Yeah, Pkus Mal and her friends are awesome to Tne core." Sneaker said as they were going to have fun.

That later morning Constantine was tucking in Sneaker who was exhausted from Tne fun they'd had kissing her head going for now hoping that she would be okay and would see her later knowing she might be grumpy later which would be fun for her teachers.

A few hours later, Sneaker began to stir seeing it was morning guessing her dad had left for now but hoped he was okay going to get breakfast so was surprised seeing Yoko Yoko here making the blue skinned amphibian youngster giggle, explaining.

"My dad decided to give it a try, since you're here and you seem to love it here." Yoko said making Sneaker happy hugging her making Mal and her friends smirk.

Yoko was a little scared but knew those guys were Sneaker's friends hearing her explain yawning making her and Mal concerned.

"Relax, I can make it through the day without zoning out." Sneaker said as Evie doubted that.

* * *

"Ugh, I feel so tired but at least I got homework done which is a good thing plus I hope Daddy is okay." Sneaker told herself while cuddling her stuffed frog Baba yawning because she needed an nap to recharge her batteries, plus there was some ball for Tne kids in their class but Sneaker wasn't planning on going to that.

Evie and Mal underdtood but they were going to have a stargazing party later knowing that Sneaker would want to join in since they knew she liked watching Tne stars with her dad so it would help her a bit making Sneaker excited as she loved stargazing with her dad.

"Yeah, we figured that plus your dad to,d me." Mal said to her making the little thief chuckle having fun with her friends than be at a ball where she couldn't be herself.

* * *

A/N

He-he I felt like updating after talking to my best friend Heather who is now a Descendants fan made me want to update.

Constantine and Sneaker are having daddy-daughter time p,us Yoko transfers to Auradon Prep which makes Sneaker happy since Yoko is her favourite cousin so it might help Sneaker.


	11. Making Her Own Fun

"Wow, your canvas painting is amazing Sneaker and guess sleep helped." Yoko said the next day seeing Sneaker nod because the stargazing party had helped the little thief relax because it made her think of looking at the stars with her dad making Mal smirk knowing her and Evie's idea had worked.

"It was based off something Evie, Mal and I did last night, which reminded me of something daddy and I did at night back at home so maybe we can do it at summer!" Sneaker told her cousin.

"That's good, because you have a rep here like back home." Yoko said making Tne little bad froglet smirk.

"Yep, but my dad was like that as a kid." Sneaker replied to her plus there were tryouts for a junior tourney team making Sneaker very excited deciding to try out which made Jay smirk.

"Somebody's so going to kick butt in tryouts!" he said making Mal smirk knowing what he meant seeing one of Tne princess girls in Sneaker's clasd hand out invitations making Sneaker roll her eyes.

"It's for one of those dumb parties, but a stargazing party is way more fun!" Sneaker said getting an idea since Evie had shown her how to make stars and constellations appear in her room.

Mal understood since Audrey did stuff like this but she would rather hang out with her friends which Sneaker was one of them.

* * *

Constantine was very happy hearing from Sneaker especially the fact she'd made Tne junior tourney team and was Tne fist making him smirk plus maybe she could show him tourney during summer break, seeing her nod but saw Yoko enter.

"Shouldn't you be at Tne party, as you were invited?" Sneaker asked her making Yoko sigh but was in pyjamas.

"It's fine, Pkus I don't fit in with them." Sneaker told her but was using her sorcery wand to make stars and constellations appear on the walls making Yoko impressed.

"Evie showed me how Ladt night, since I stargaze with my dad back home and sometimes I get sad because I miss him so this helps." Sneaker said making Yoko underdtand going to join the other kids hoping Sneaker was okay and felt bad that her favourite cousin was by herself.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but like where it's going

Sneaker is feeling better, after getting some sleep but helping Yoko adjust to life in Auradon Prep


	12. Making An New Friend

Sneaker and Yoko were rollerblading in Auradon Park as it was the weekend meaning no school plus both amphibian youngsters had did Tneir homework so it was okay but heard somebody crying which made them curious seeing some of Tne boys from class picking on a goblin boy Tneir age that looked like their uncle Dudley!

"Guts leave him alone, or else!" Yoko said as Sneaker scared them off hearing Tne light blue skinned goblin kid sniffle.

"Hey there I'm Sneaker, and that's Yoko but you wanna tell us yours?" Sneaker said.

"Jareth, my dad sent me here a few days ago." the boy said making Sneaker smile because he was cute."Uncle Dudley's your dad, right?" Yoko said as Jareth nodded making Sneaker giggle but they were having fun.

"Mmm, this is good ice cream but Tbanks as the other kids are mean, just because I'm like my dad." Jareth said making them understand explaining making the goblin boy understand but liked being around them especially Sneaker.

"Aww, that's cute!" Yoko said to herself because she knew these two were liking each other plus it was nearly spring meaning spring break and Tney would be going home for vacation making Sneaker blush.

"Maybe during spring break, we can hang out as our dads hang out together." Jareth said makig Sneaker giggle.

* * *

Mal was curious as she noticed Sneaker going pink about something unaware she had a crush on the new boy in her class which she understood finding it cute like her with Ben making Sneaker nod, since Mal understood being a villain kid

"It's natural sweetie, plus surprised you saved him from jerks." Mal said

"Dad's not gonna be happy, as he is overprotective of me you know?" Sneaker told her making her nod hoping her dad wouldn't freak sighing because she was enjoying Auradon making Mal grin plus before spring break, there was Tne first tourney game of Tne season which made Sneaker pumped up.

"I'm pretty sure it'll go well, knowing you since you and Jay are good at tourney but hope your dad will see." Mal said hearing Sneaker yawn as she stayed up late Friday and Saturday nights seeing Jareth going to Tne bathroom.

"Hey, you okay Jar?" Sneaker asked seeing the goblin boy nod but after going to the bathroom was hanging out with her in her room since like her, he had his own room making her underdtand.

"It's okay to hang out here, since I do get lonely too but we gotta stick together." Sneaker said making him smile revealing fang like teeth.

"Aw, you're cute especially your baby fangs." Sneaker said making Jareth chuckle but yawn as he was tired but lying on Tne bed beside her.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but hope you like, and Sneaker finally makes a friend and a crush

I hope you guys like


	13. Learning to Get Along

It was now the beginning of spring break so most of the kids were going home for vacation and Sneaker and Yoko along with Jareth were packing to go home excited to tell Tneir parents about Tneir adventures but Jareth was hoping he and Sneaker could have some fun plus Sneaker had to,d Nadya about Jareth making her promise not to tell her dad, because he would freak.

"Ready to go, guys?" Yoko asked as they nodded seeing their parents here getting into cars but Constantine noticed something was different with his little thief wondering if she'd gotten taller making Nadya giggle.

"It's a secret, Constant okay?" Nadya said as they were leaving but Constantine sighed.

* * *

"Wait a second, she and Dudley's kid are close, that's Tne secret?" Constantine asked Yoko as the blue skinned amphibian youngster nodded.

"Uh-oh, Uncle Dudley knows too!" Yoko said as Jareth and Sneaker were playing in a blanket fort that they'd made using some blankets and Tneir sorcery wands.

"You two get out here as we need to talk!" Constantine and Dudley said making Jareth gulp and Sneaker roll her eyes using her wand to cast a protection bubble.

"Sneaker, our dads are gonna be super mad now!" Jareth said but she hugged him making him giggle making Dudley make a face.

"Pop Tne bubble, Dud!" Constantine said but Nadya and Piggy grabbed both males pulling them aside.

"She can't like him, she's a thief!" Constantine said as Dudley nodded.

"Pkus her badness will rub off onto my Swert boy, making him rotten to Tne core!" he said making Tne otner Muppet kids surprised their uncles were acting like kids.

"They like each other, and you can't change that p,us they fit together Pkus Sneaker saved Jareth from mean kids.

I don't get how grown ups work this stuff out, but we're kids so just let them be okay?" Yoko said to them making them understand guessing she was right.

Kermit was impressed by his daughter's problem solving seeing Jareth and Sneaker having fun together was very cute making both Nadya and Piggy smile at this so hoped that things were okay

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story but it's spring break and Jareth, Sneaker and Yoko are spending their vacation with their parents plus both Constantine and Dudley are surprised that Jareth and Sneaker are close but Nadya sets both males straight.


	14. Hanging Out

Jareth and Sneaker were in Sneaker's dorm room working on an enchanted science project together but makijg an enchanted volcano that shot out soda which had been Sneaker's idea which Jareth thought was awesome making the female bad Croglet giggle because it was fun, plus she was hanging out with Jareth but blushed.

"This is gonna blow minds, the first soda volcano in the entire world." Jareth told her as she smirked knowing that the teachers were going to be impressed when they saw their project makijg Jareth smirk.

"Yeah, but it might make the royal kids like us." Jareth told her.

"Who cares about that, Jareth as we're friends right?" Sneaker told him making him smirk at her words.

He was giggling as they were hanging out which made Sneaker happy sonce Mal was with Ben and Evie with Doug so they would be back later.

* * *

"Woah, you and Jareth made a soda volcano for your enchanted science project?" Carlos asked Sneaker seeing the little bad froglet nod because the teacher had given her and Jareth an A which made them very happy.

Mal was impressed by this because Sneaker was awesome like them but Jareth was sitting by himself at a table making Sneaker go over to him with her lunch tray sitting beside him because she knew how it felt.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, the royal kids wanted me to sit with them but I missed hanging out with you." Jareth said as she went pink making Mal giggle because it was like her with Ben knowing Jareth and Sneaker liked each other despite being little kids.

She knew that Sneaker was adjusting to life in Auradon but hoped that her dad was okay since Sneaker had told her about what happened when her and Jareth's dads had found out they liked each other hearing Sneaker laugh hysterically.

"Aw, that's good that she's laughing because she was missing her dad since during spring break, they were hanging out a lot." Evie said seeing Jay agree since Sneaker went to tourney practise plus was seeing both kids go have fun, before classes since Sneaker had goodness class.

"Aww, it's okay since we can hang out later, you know but at least I don't have charm lessons like you and the other kids." Sneaker said.

"There is one part of charm lessons I'm dreading which is dance because I have two left feet." Jareth said making her understand.

"I can help with that, since my dad is a great dancer and tourney helps you know?" Sneaker replied.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating the story, plus watching Descendants again made me wanna update it plus I like where it's going

Jaretj and Sneaker are doing an enchanted science project together and create a soda volcano


	15. A Bit of Mischief

Jareth and Sneaker were just hanging out in Sneaker's dorm room plus it was Mother's Day but Jareth knew Sneaker wasn't into that and hadn't made anything for Motner's dau since Mal hadn't made anything so it was okay but some of the kids in their clasd had been making fun of her, saying she was adopted when that was true but she was looking forward to Father's Day so she could show her thief of a father how much she cared making Jareth grin, since he liked being around his dad too.

They were practising magic well Jareth was since it was on his blood but Sneaker was using her wand which gave her a great idea

Jareth giggled as he liked the idea of pulling pranks on other students teaming up making Jay curious because he liked mischief wanting a piece of the action seeing Sneaker nod.

But while in their mischief spree, Audrey had told the Fairy Godmother that Jay along with Sneaker and Jareth as she brought them into her office giving Jareth and Sneaker a warning because she knew they were just having fun since Sneaker was a thief's kid while Jareth was royal of sorts.

But Jareth then found a door that was magical but not like the Auradon kind smirking knowing where it led to

"You mean a portal to where you and your dad come from?" Sneaker adked seeing Jareth nod as they went through but Jay saw the portal close guessing Jareth or Sneaker could tell him or Mal when they got back.

* * *

Constantine chuckled while Sneaker was describing the epic mischief she, Jay and Jareth had caused because he was proud of his little thief for being mischievous because he and Kermit had a bet on if Sneaker had changed while at Auradon Prep.

He had a surprise for her involving her birth mother Kokoro surprising Sneaker but excited because she wanted to meet her making Constantine nod since it was nearly summer so guessed it was okay

Jareth wondered what was going on listening to her explain making the goblin youngster impressed hoping she would be okay seeing Sneaker nod

"Relax, as I am a thief in training remember?" she said as he nodded hoping that she was okay because he might have to help her out.

They were realising that Summer break was coming up meaning they can have fun together seeing Sneaker nod hoping that her birth Mom woukd want her in her life making Jareth underdtand hugging her feeling her shaky stroking her long lime green hair which was helping.


	16. Facing An Angry Phantom

"Whoa, somebody's pulling epic mischief, and it's somebody called the Phantom?" Mal asked, making Jareth worry, but Sneaker impressed.

"Woah, Deadly's in Auradon!" she said pumping a chubby fist.

It was Fall and term had restarted at Auradon Prep which made Jareth and Sneaker along with Mal and her friends happy as they loved being here.

"Deadly is my dad, and the Phantom of the Muppets but very mischievous, like Sneaker and her dad plus he didn't know my uncle Dudley enrolled me here, in Auradon Prep." Jareth told tnem sighing.

He also hadn't told them that he, his dad and uncle Dudley were dragons, and the only one who knew was Sneaker

"I'm sure if uncle Deadly knew how happy you are here, he would be okay with it." Sneaker said eating peanut butter cups making her chubbiness happy and her face chubbier, making Evie curious..

"I'll tell you later, but we gotta help Jareth." Sneaker told them.

Mal understood along with Evie, wondering how they could help Jareth but going to their dorm

* * *

"So during summer break, you drank a chubbiness potion, that altered your metabo,ism making you chubby but not sick?" Mal asked Sneaker, seeing the little bad frog nod.

"Yep, but right now more worried about my mischievous prince, as Uncle Deadly has no restraint meaning he could do something wicked." Sneaker replied, making Mal get it.

"Just like my mom when I didn't steal the Fairy Godmother's wand, or stopped her from taking over

They heard sounds of commotion, seeing a blue skinned and scaled Chinese dragon dressed like a phantom, making Sneaker sigh but saw Jareth there in his Chinese dragon form.

"Dad, stop this now!" Jareth roared.

"One, my dad enrolled me, and the chubbiness thing was Bunsen, uncle Doofus, phantom of Tne stupidest." Sneaker yelled using her wand.

"I will, once you come with me, and leave this place as no son of mine is studying goodness!" Deadly yelled unleashing magic but Jareth stopped it using his own magic seeing his friends joining him.

"Well, well Sneaker Bad Frog, your father would be so disappointed if he knew you go here, plus you've gotten porky." Deadly said snorting making Jareth snarl.

"One, my dad enrolled me, and two the chubbiness was Bunsen, Uncle Doofus and at least I didn't get busted by Uncle Kermit when pulling mischief, Phantom of Tne Stupid!" Sneaker snapped using her wand.

That made Deadly mad, as the past hurt, about to unleash a powerful spell, but was stopped by Dudley and the Fairy Godmother, relieving Jareth and Sneaker.

"Let's go to my office, all of you." Fairy Godmother said, making Jareth and Sneaker sigh.

"Great my dad ruined everything, as usual, nice knowing you guys." Jareth muttered.

Sneaker was surprised, seeing her dad and Kokoro there, hugging them shakily making them understand, plus Constantine saw a few warts were coming up on his chubby little thief's webbed hands.

"I told Deadly, it was a stupid idea, but he didn't listen p,us Dudley warned Jareth, that his dad was upset." Constantine said as Kokoro nodded knowing her daughter and Deadly's son had feelings for each other, which was sweet.

"Yes, Fairy Godmother asked us to come, because of Deadly but you Ojay?" Constantine asked her.

"Yes, but worried about Jareth, as he shouldn't get expelled because his dad can't see how being here is awesome." Sneaker said, unaware Fairy Godmother had overheard.

"Relax, Jareth isn't being expelled Pkus I was impressed you helped Jareth fend off his dad." she said, making Sneaker blush.

"Go to class, while we sort this out." Fairy Godmother told tnem.

Kokoro tnen put a messenger bag around Sneaker's shoulder, as her daughter left with Jareth.

Later at lunch, Evie, Jay, Mal and Carlos were impressed as Jareth and Sneaker were explaining what happened, when they'd been at the office, but Jareth was picking at his food.

"Worried, eh about what might happen?" Mal heard Sneaker ask, seeing Tne dragon boy nod, as he'd never seen his dad so mad before.

"He still cares about you, even if he was mad about it." Mal said.

"Yeah, since her mom, the Mistress of Evil was ticked off, when Mal decided to go good, but she'll cool down and so will Deadly, when my dad and uncle Dudley knock sense into him." Sneaker explained mouth full making Jareth smile revealing baby fangs.

"Thanks, as it helps but swallow Ojay?" Jareth said, seeing Sneaker do that.


	17. Bad Day

"Uh-oh, Sneaker's mad about something!" Jareth said making Jay curious.

"How can you tell, little dragon dude?" Jay asked, as after he and Sneaker had been up all night talking, Jareth had to,d Mal and Tneir villain friends he was a dragon boy, Pkus Sneaker had made tnem swear not to tell anybody.

"Her eyes have that I want to punch somebody look, and she's scowling like her dad when uncle Kerm rains on his mischief parade." Jareth explained seeing Sneaker trip Audrey and Jane.

"What's that little VK's problem?" Audrey snapped, making Jay sigh.

"She's just having a bad day, haven't you ever had any?" he said, seeing Jane nod.

She knew that some of Tne royals in training had been giving Sneaker a really hard time, just because she was the only little villain kid in their class, plus some of tnem had been nasty to Tne little tadpole in class.

"What calms her down, when she's like this, Sneaker I mean?" Jane asked making Jareth surprised but then again, Jane was the Fairy Godmother's daughter and really nice.

"Karaye, breaking boards, writing more of her stories in her special journal." Jareth explained to her.

"Maybe I can help, you know?" Jane said as they had a free period, which was why Jareth was with Jay.

* * *

"Stupid, little Royal bats, they have no clue plus if they'd been dumped at a terrible children's shelter when they were babies, or in gulag, they would never survive!" Sneaker said to her stuffed frog Baba while in her dorm room cuddling her because this morning had been rough, with the mini royals making fun of her and then dance class along with having to wear a ballgown, instead of her favourite hooded cloak.

In the messenger bag Kokoro had given her were various things like her favourite comfort foods, her tiara, new art supplies plus jewels and bigger hooded cloaks along with a locket which had a photo of Constantine and her which she was already wearing.

Right now, the chubby little thief was eating Frog Scout cookies, which was aiding her chubbiness seeing her belly grow a little bit making her giggly, making Mal a little relieved.

"Nope, she's just on a sugar high, Pkus her belly got a little bigger which is cute but those other kids had no reason to be so mean to her, like at our old school, just because her dad is the world's most dangerous frog." Jareth explained.

Jane nodded, as she had been talking to Mal about this, since Sneaker's class had a ball coming up which was why Sneaker had so attend charm lessons, but at least Jareth was there.

"They don't know that my dad, is a villain parent too, but I'm more able to hide it Pkus Tne teacher said, that we have to look Royal bit true to who we are, plus my uncle is helping me." Jareth said to them

This gave Evie an idea, as she could help Sneaker with her ball gown which Jareth approved of hoping Sneaker would let this happen hearing her quiet using one of his claws finger nails to pick the lock and opened the door, as they went in.

"Whoa, somebody had a temper tantrum and a lot of comfort food." Jane said, seeing candy wrappers on the floor and in the trash can seeing Mal agree seeing Sneaker asleep with Baba her stuffed frog in her arms.

"She must have been upset, about today but at least she's sleeping which happens after eating her weight in junk food." Jareth said.

Jane tnen saw Mal looking through the little thief's journal, impressed by her imagination.

"She's been writing that, since uncle Constantine adopted her." Jareth whispered seeing Mal put it back on the desk, writing an note explaining their plan for when Sneaker woke up, leaving, but Jareth smiled kissing Sneaker's forehead before leaving which Jane, Mal and Evie found adorable.

"My uncle and dad said, that a dragon's kiss protects those you care about, from harm." Jareth said after they'd left Sneaker's dorm room which inspired Mal to do the same to Ben just in case.

Later he saw Sneaker join them, feeling a bit better after sleeping but curious how Evie was going to make her look Royal for this stupid ball, that everybody in her and Jareth's class had to go to.

"You'll see." Evie said.


	18. Belle of the Ball

"Wow, the dress you made for Sneaker loojs like the one the thief princess in her stories wears!" Evie said to Jareth.

"I didn't know you could make outfits, like Evie." Mal said, making the blue skinned dragon boy blush.

"Well my uncle Dudley is a stylist, so I pick stuff up, from him." Jareth replied hoping Sneaker was okay because she'd been real quiet making her friends worry, seeing Jay worried.

"She left the school grounds, which is impressive but not good." he said.

"Her dad must have shown up, so she must be with him." Jareth said.

He knew Sneaker better than anybody in this school, knowing she was still upset so needed time to cool down seeing Constantine with Sneaker relieving them.

"She was feeling a bit lonely and upset, so we were hanging out." Constantine said, making Jareth get it but Mal and her friends were confused.

They saw the master thief leave before he got busted, seeing Sneaker grin.

"I kinda made you a dress, for that ball we have to go to." Jareth said

Her eyes widened in awe, seeing the dress that the thief princess in her stories wore, so was trying it on but looked impressive making Jareth giggly and his cheeks go pink.

"Aww, you two like each other!" Mal said to them making Sneaker agree.

"Yes we do, what's wrong with that?" she told her.

She was kind of excited now for the ball, hoping she and Jareth would dance together at the ball, making Sneaker grin guessing that Jareth would dress like Deadly which made him look handsome.

, plus their dads knew this so we're fine with this

* * *

A few nights later at the ball, the other kids were staring at awe at Sneaker's dress making the chubby little thief grin, along with Jareth as they were dancing together, making Sneaker's cheeks go pink because she loved Jareth so their dads were okay with it.

"I think we're making a lot of the preppy pink princesses in our class jealous, eh?" Jareth said.

"Let them be, I as we like each other." Sneaker said giggling.

She was enjoying tonight, even though she had not been looking forward to it which made Jareth very happy about it but Jareth chuckled because tonight was becoming an night to remember.

That early morning, she and Jareth were in her dorm room but having fun talking and having treats, along with playing since classes were cancelled the next day because of the ball that had happened tonight.

"Did you see the looks on the faces, of those preppy little princesses when they saw your dress?" Jareth asked.

"Ja, they looked shocked that somebody like me could look like that." Sneaker replied grinning.

Around sunrise, both kids were asleep which was cute, but Mal was leaving them be since they needed rest.

Later after waking up, Sneaker was hanging out with her dad, because he liked spending time with her, since Sneaker was telling him about the ball especially the part when the popular girls had freaked out seeing her dress knowing she had made him proud.

"Yeah, it was fun even though I was dreading it." Sneaker told him eating a sundae.

Constantine knew that his little thief was becoming her own person, at Auradon which was good but Deadly was still not happy about Jareth being there, but he and Dudley woukd help him get it.


	19. All Poxed Up

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I haven't updated in a bit, but watching the newest ep of Wicked World, where Evie, Mal and their friends had a slumber party as well as the Awesone new song from it gave me ifeas.**

 **So in this chapter, Sora Eagle, Yoko Frog who are Sneaker's girl Cousibs along with an new girl cousin Dewy, who is a griffin visits Jareth and Sneaker at Auradon Prep because it's Halloween mid term, but have fun like have a slumber party.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow, so this is where Jareth and Sneaker go to school?" Sora asked, staring at Auradon Prep, because she, Sora and her griffin cousin Dewy were visiting for the weekend, as it being Halloween mid term they decided to visit Jareth and Sneaker because they were curious.

"Yep, my dad said, that Sneaker loves it here, and hadn't been expelled, which Uncle Sam is surprised by." Yoko said to the blue feathered eagle female but they were impressed.

"Um, how bad is Sneaker, if uncle Constantine is her dad?" Dewy adked nervous.

"She isn't all bad Fewy, she can be nice, you'll see." Sora said seeing Jareth dressed like a certain phantom that was his father, seeing the blue scaled and skinned dragon boy grin at his cousins.

"Awesome you're here as Sneaker almost didn't sleep, because she was excited you guys were coming." Jareth explained to them, making them wonder where their favourite yet mischievous cousin was.

"She's on the junior tourney team, so they're finishing a match, Pkus Sneaker is excited about Halloween you know?" Jareth said to them.

Yoko knew that Sneaker being the daughter of a master thief loved Halloween, since it was like a holiday for villains since it involved mischief, one of the things Sneaker excelled at, making Sora chuckle.

Jareth was showing them aroubd, since they were very curious plus Mal and her friends were curious about them, making Jareth giggle.

"Nope they're mine and Sneaker's Cousibs, well the girl ones who aren't afraid of Sneaker." Jareth told them, sering Sora and Yoko talking to them but Dewy was too scared, hoping Sneaker wasn't like that.

"Don't worry, as Dewy just hasn't met Sneaker yet, but she'll get it." Soda said hearing mischievous, yet familiar laughter seeing Sneaker in a hooded black cloak like jacket but wearing fingerless gloves with jewels on them along with black trousers making her girl cousins impressed.

"Sora, Yoko you came, but who's that girl because she's a griffin which is cool." Sneaker said.

"Oh that's Fewy, our newest cousin as Uncle Sam let her stay with him and ain't Janice, but holy jewels you lost weight!" Sora said hearing Sneaker giggle.

"Yeah, tourney does that, along with moderation and help from your villain friends and dragon prince." Sneaker replied hearing Sora and Yoko agree but Jareth was happy seeing Sneaker very happy, guessing she had missed her female Cousibs which was fine since Sneaker wad a girl.

"C'mon Dewy join us, plus Sneaker doesn't bite so much." Yoko said.

The griffin female guessed it could be fun, so nodding making Sneaker relieved because she'd never had anybody in their family be afraid of her before, which Yoko guessed nearly popped her happy mood.

"Don't worry, we can help her break the ice." Sora said as Yoko nodded.

Plus maybe a slumber party would help, making Sneaker excited because they hadn't done that in a while so excited about this because Jareth was joining them which Sora found curious since slumber parties were for girls.

"Well, Jareth and Sneaker have little sleepovers, in Sneaker's dorm room, and Fairy Godmother doesn't mind." Mal told the female eagle.

"Yeah, epic slumber party!" Sneaker said but felt really itchy, unaware frog pix germs were running riot through her system and wanting to have fun, Sneaker was ignoring it.

Bit they saw a male griffin kid their age, who was the hall monitor in their classes, curious about Sora.

"Oh hey Wen, these are our cousins who're visiting for mid term but that's Sora Eagle if you must know." Sneaker said seeing Sora and Wen talking, plus they were liking each other making Jareth grin.

"Let's hope Uncle Sam is cool, about Sora dating a griffin boy, as Wen is perfect for her, he loves rules and polite and stuff." Sneaker told Dewy and Yoko.

* * *

Later that evening, Jareth, Sora, Sneaker, Dewy and Yoko were having fun in Sneaker's dorm room having pillow fights, eating treats among other things Pkus Dewy, Sora, Sneaker and Yoko were wearing tiaras since Sneaker said their parents were royalty which Yoko agreed with, seeing Sora texting on her phone making Dewy guess she was telling Sam about things, but surprised she hadn't said about Wen.

Jareth's eyes widened, sering red, itchy spots covering Sneaker's green skinned body, making Yoko gasp, hopping away from Sneaker knowing what it was making Jareth curious.

"She's got frog pox alright, poor girl." Yoko said.

Sneaker was feeling miserable by the second, making Jareth sigh feeling her forehead which was very hot, p,us Sneaker was becoming feverish making Sora worry knowing the little bad frog needed medical aid.

"Great you guts came to visit, and I get sick!" Sneaker said coughing.

"Ssh, we need to see, but you're not your awesome self right now." Jareth said softly.

The blue scaled and skinned dragon boy was holding Sneaker's webbed hand, while waiting for the big kids that were Sneaker's friends to come.


	20. A Bad Case of Frog Pox 20

"Open your mouth, okay?" the doctor said, as Constantine had taken Sneaker to the doctor, after finding out that his little thief had frog pox.

"I just wanna go be with my cousins, enjoying mid term but no, I end up getting frog pix." Sneaker said making Constantine get it.

"I know sweetie fly, but you hang out with your cousins, you might get them sick." Constantine told her hearing the doctor say it was frog pox.

Sneaker frowned, seeing the doctor type a prescription, since it meant staying in bed, when her cousins and Jareth were having fun Pkus Constantine would talk to her cousins.

Nack at Auradon, Jareth, Sora, Yoko, Fewy and Wen were at the ice cream parlour, Pkus Sora and Wen were becoming close like giving each other their phone numbers hoping her dad would be okay with Wen.

"You think Sneaker's okay?" Jareth told them.

"She probably has frog pix, you know?" Wen said.

When they got back to Auradon Prep, they found Constantine in Sneaker's dorm room seeing Sora cover Wen's beak before he could screech, explaining that Constantine was Sneaker's dad, but the griffin youngster was calming down.

"Spasibo, as Sneaker won't get better with him screeching." Constantine told them.

"Is Sneaker okay, uncle?" Jareth told him.

"She has frog pix, Jareth bit she's not happy about it and was looking forward to hanging out with Sora and Yoko and getting to know Dewy." the madter thief said, making Jareth frown but they might think of ways to cheer Sneaker up.

That evening after dinner, Jareth was hanging out with Sneaker, but she was miserable and itchy making him feel bad, because they had planned so much fun but Sora and Wen were hanging out since Yoko was exploring.

"Hey, it's not your fault and you'll get better, but you look very cute." Jareth said seeing Sneaker go pink.

"Yeah, but what if you get sick, because of me?" Sneaker said coughing.

"It's worth it, because you're miserable stuck in bed." Jareth replied.

He saw her cuddling her stuffed frog, Baba while sleeping which he foubd adorable leaving her be joining his cousins explaining that Sneaker was asleep hoping that Sneaker would feel better.

"She will, but we can help her out." Yoko told him.

"Yep, like what our parents taught us." Sora said.

Dewy was seeing that Sneaker wasn't so bad like her dad, seeing Jareth grin but they were going to have fun, plus Sora and Wen were going to hang out, because she, Dewy and Yoko were here this week hoping her dad would get.

"I bet Jane and June are gonna be surprised, when they find out about you and Wen." Yoko said.

"Maybe, you know?" Sora told her softly.

She was a bit scared, of her dads reaction to Wen, as she liked him seeing Jareth join them in pyjamas giving them ideas but we're going to have fun.

Jareth hoped that Sneaker would feel better, but was seeing her awake and was groggy, but wondering what had been going on listening to what the dragon boy had said.

"Incle Sam will get it, that Sora likes Wen." Sneaker said coughing.

* * *

Back in the studio in LA, Constantie was explaining to Kermit and Sam that Sneaker had frog pox making Kermit sigh, because it was not good having frog pox, knowing Jareth was probably helping, seeing Constantinenod, along with Dudley

They saw Sam look kind of worried, guessing he knew that Sora liked a griffin boy her age named Wen who was at the same schol like Jareth and Sneaker but Constantine sighed, knowing that Sora loved who she loved but Sam would have to accept it.

"I knew this day would come, but not this soon." Sam said to him.

Constantine could understand, as he and Dudley had been like that, when they foubd out that Jareth and Sneaker liked each other so hoped Sam would get used to it.

But it gave Janice an idea, to invite Sora's friend to Thanksgiving, which Kermit liked, since Sam could get to know Wen seeing Sam like this idea hoping Wen was not an owl.


	21. Excited About Jewels

"Wow, so there's going to be a party called a jewelibee?" Sneaker asked Jareth.

"Yep, we're gonna get our family jewels during a ceremony, according to our teacher." Jareth told her as she was recovering from frog pox.

She was excited about a party, that involved jewels which was a favourite thing of her and her dad's so happy that Jareth had told her about this knowing the other kids would try to pick on her, or say she wouldn't get her family's Jewel

Jareth was excited about his family jewel, plus was inviting his uncle Dudley to the ceremony since his dad was kind of not allowed on school campus.

"Yeah, the ceremony is gonna rock." Sneaker said coughing.

"Yes, and getting jewels!" Sneaker said unaware Mal and her friends were listening knowing that Jareth and Sneaker were about the ceremony since they were getting theirs too.

"Yeah, and bet your dad is going to come, since he loves jewels." Mal said.

"Yes, we love jewels remember?" Sneaker said seeing Jareth nod, guessing his dad wouldn't see him get their family jewel since Fairy Godmother had banished Deadly from school grounds, making Sneaker get it along with Mal.

"You realise that Mal's mom won't be there either, you know?" Sneaker said seeing him nod.

They were having fun seeing Wen there, guessing to see Sora at the ceremony since Thanksgiving had gone very well plus Sam approved of the griffin boy making Jareth grin.

"Sora can't stop talking about you, from what Yoko told me." Sneaker told him.

"Thanks, as she's awesome." Wen told them as they got it.

* * *

Constantine was excited, because the Birthright gem ceremony was approaching, meaning Sneaker would be getting hers along with Jareth which impressed Kokoro and Nadya as well as Dudley, knowing Deadly had used his magic to divide their family jewel in half and Dudley had both pieces, which he'd given to Fairy Godmother the day he'd brought Jareth to Auradon Prep.

"Gmm, too bad Deadly's gonna miss the ceremony, as it's going to be awesome." Constantine told them.

"Because it involves jewels, right?" Dudley asked him.

"Yes, but so proud of Sneaker but I have to go do an errand that involves this, and no it doesn't involve heisting." Constantine told them leaving the studio.

He had the Bad Frog family jewel with him, but going to Auradon Prep to give it toFairy Godmother making her curious, knowing that Sneaker would be getting it at the ceremony.

"Yes, plus she has been enjoying being here, you know?" Fairy Godmother said to him.

"Yes, as she tells me what she gets up to." Constantine told her.

He had given her his family jewel, but she was surprised that he had done that, since he was a thief and loved jewels but was guessing he cared about Sneaker a lot.

"You have no idea, how much I care about her." Constantibe told her.

She was seeing him leave, but was hoping that things were okay, but heard commotion bracing herself seeing it wasn't Sneaker for once which was good and was hoping that things would calm down before the ceremony.

"So, the ceremony should be fun, you know?" Mal said to Sneaker.

"Yes, but I wonder what my dad was doing here?" Sneaker replied.

"Maybe it was for the ceremony, you know since you didn't live on the Isle?" Mal said.

Jareth nodded, hoping his father woukdn't show up to ruin the ceremony, as he probably didn't want to give him their family jewel, making Sneaker annoyed, because it was Jareth's birth right, making Mal get why the little thief was ticked, because she liked Jareth.

"It's cool. Besides uncle Dudley has it, but my dad split it in two with his magic." Jareth replied.

"I see that my mom is not the only cold hearted villain parent." Mal said to him.

"He almost wrecked the entire school, but he can be nice so why is he mad, that I'm here?" Jareth said as Sneaker hugged him, which was helping making Mal grin.

"Well it's uncle Deadly's problem, not yours as you're awesome, and kind plus sweet." Sneaker said

"Yes, but at least uncle Dudley is coming, but I have this feeling my dad will try, to ruin things." Jareth told her.

Sneaker knew that if that happened, Tne adults would figure it out making Jareth sigh guessing she was right, going to have fun since they were going to use flying carpets in gym class, making Mal giggle.


	22. Preparing For The Werkend

"Wow, the throne room is where our Jewrl's ate, right?" Sneaker heard a kid in her and Jareth's class ask.

"Yes, and in a few days, the ceremony will take place which shoukd be intresting." the teacher said, surprised Sneaker was paying attention to what was going on, guessing talking about jewels got her attention.

"They so don't know the half of it, right?" Sneaker whispered to Jareth making him chuckle softly.

They and their class were having Royal prep for Jewelibee but Sneaker wasn't so anxious unlike other times, like that ball but she and Jareth had made the other kids jealous as heck, so Jareth was working on outfits for the both of them, hearing the bell.

"I gotta go, to tourney practice, alright?" Sneaker said leaving.

Jareth chuckled, going to Sorcery class, something he got high grades in, plus being a dragon boy, magic came naturally to him hoping Sneaker was alright at practice, since that was safer for the class, that Sneaker wasn't using her wand or making potions, despite the fact she was good at it.

At lunch, he saw her join him, but sweaty from kicking butt on the tourney field seeing her drink water to get her energy back up and eating salad listening to him tell her, what had happened in Sorcery class making her grin, because it was one of her favourite classes for mischief to happen, making Jareth chuckle.

"Awesome, as the teacher freaks when I show up for class." Sneaker said, with her mouth full, making Mal chuckle at this, because it was cute, hoping that things would be alright, and that no more surprises would happen.

* * *

Dudley grinned, as Jareth was telling him about things that were going on, through Skype since he visited during the weekends, like Sneaker did with her folks, hoping Deadly was calmer compared to when he'd shown up at Auradon a Prep so knew that maybe this weekend, Jareth could try bonding with his dad, makimg Sneaker surprised, eavesdropping.

"I should cast a protection spell on him, just in case!" she said since it was Thursday night and Mal and her friends were busy doing stuff so getting vials and potion ingredients.

Jareth was curious, about what she was doing, surprised she was making him a protection spell just in case Deadly pulled anything during the weekend, as Jareth hugged her.

"I'll be alright, but I appreciate it, plus I have my own magic." he told her.

Sneaker knew that it would work out, but packing for the weekend unaware Jareth was coming down with something, hiding it fromSneaker because he did not want to worry her but she was noticing he was swelling up like a balloon!

"Jareth you alright, why are you like a balloon?" Sneaker asked staring, seeing Dudley there.

"Oh dear, he's sick, but he needs to rest, as it's a phantom cold." Dudley said, making Sneaker surprised, hoping her dragon prince woukd be alright making Dudley get it.

"He will, as his dad gave him his germs, so just relax." Dudley said to her, as she watched them go sighing since she had to get ready, but was worrying about Jareth, not getting that image out of her mind.

She was getting ready for bed, but lying awake while cuddling Baba, hoping Dudley knew what to do to make Jareth feel better, along with Deadly.


	23. An Epic Snow Day With Their Cousins And

"Woah, check out all the snow, it loojs like Siberia, where me and my dad came from!" Sneaker said.

"Where or who do you think did it, or probably so we could have a snow day." Jareth replied.

It was now November in Auradon and the holiday season was coming up, so right now, the students of Auradon Prep were very surprised waking up, to see snow, which was making them excited, especially certain Villian kids who'd never seen snow before, making Sneaker get it, hoping if classes were cancelled, she and Jareth could teach them snow stuff going to get breakfast, hearing that classes were cancelled making the students happy, including the kids in Jareth and Sneaker's class.

"Alright, let's get fuelled up, for one epic snow day, as they're the best, like back home." Sneaker said.

"Yep, and let's hope our cousins back home are getting to have snow fun, too you know?" Jareth said.

Sneaker was getting texts on her phone from Yoko and Sora that they were having a snow day, and that school was cancelled so we're hoping that here was the same thing, giving the little thief a great idea, since she remembered their Halloween plans had gotten wrecked, because of her getting frog pox, so a snow day would be perfect hangout time.

"Good idea, plus Sora will want to see Wen, even though he's coming to Thanksgiving, which should be fun." Jareth said.

Seeing the lake frozen over was giving both Jay and Sneaker the idea for ice tourney, impressing their friends, because this would be intresting since they could not have tourney practice on account of the snow, but Jareth was wanting to play making Sneaker impressed but Mal and Evie exchanged a look.

"Are you trying to impress Sneaker, by doing this?" Evie asked the dragon boy seeing him nod, just as his and Sneaker's cousins showed up making Sneaker relieved, because she did not want Jareth hurt, trying to play tourney to impress her when she liked him for him seeing Mal agree like with Ben.

They were having a blast playing some of the snow games they normally played back home, like Capture the Snow Beast among other things which Mal and her friends were amused by, joining in making Jareth and Sneaker happy.

* * *

"That was epic, just like every snow day, plus we taught our villain friends snow stuff, which they really liked." Sneaker said.

"Yep, it's always fun, when our cousins show up, eh?" Jareth said seeing her nod.

It was early evening, so Jareth and Sneaker were hanging out in Jareth's dorm room which the light blue scaled dragon boy had to himself, just like Sneaker, so they were hanging out and having a mini sleepover since their cousins had went home but both youngsters were exhausted after the epic snow day they'd had, feeling sleepy.

Constantine grinned watching, as he had wanted to hang out with Sneaker, but was leaving her be, plus did not want to get her in trouble, so was leaving her, returning to his and Nadya's house before Nadya woke up.


	24. Ringing In The New Year

It was New Year's weekend at Auradon Prep, and Sneaker and her friends were up late that morning, because they had stayed up late last night, having a slumber party and had invited their female cousins as they had fun, but rowdy plus had been eating candy so was getting ready for the day as Sneaker was putting on her hooded cloak which was her signature look.

"You know there's a ball tonight, with New Year's Eve coming up?" Sora told her seeing her roll her eyes at that but she and Jareth were going to get brunch, in the dining room.

Mal and her friends were relieved, seeing them, wondering why they had gotten up so late, seeing Sneaker make herself coffee, making Jareth know that back home, she always drank coffee when she woke up every morning.

"We were having a slumber party last night, since we're still on break." Jareth told them, seeing Sneaker carrying a tray with pancakes and coffee, along with maple syrup and chocolate syrup, making Mal grin along with her friends.

"Hey, she gets grumpy when she stays up pretty late." Jareth told them.

Sneaker was drinking coffee which was helping her wake up mentally, just like her dad when he stayed up all night, making Mal get it knowing there was an New Year's ball on New Year's Eve, wondering if Sneaker was going to go.

"I don't know, comrades as it's more for the bigger kids." Sneaker replied to her.

"You could go, to the ball along with Jareth, as you two make a cute couple." Evie told her.

Sneaker was thinking about this, as she and Jareth were eating but we're going to join their cousins, to have fun making Mal and her friends grin as they saw them go off, knowing they would have stories to tell later.

* * *

It was the next night, and Jareth was dressing in an outfit he'd made that was inspired by his father, that happened to be the Phantom of the Muppets for the New Year's Eve ball, and had made an outfit for Sneaker that fitted her mischievous personality seeing her enter his dorm room, impressed that he made new outfits for them, putting them on.

The other kids were impressed seeing how they were dressed, making Evie grin, as she knew that Jareth was very good at making outfits like her like how she had designed Mal's new dress for Cotillion plus they were drinking sparkling apple cider, since they were young, and on school campus which Sneaker did not mind, as she had wine over the holidays when her grandparents had visited.

"Yeah, tonight is very magical, plus Sora is dancing with Wen." Jareth told Sneaker as it was almost midnight, hearing the entire school counting down to midnight, hearing the clock strike midnight, but Jareth kissed Sneaker making her surprised yet grin, kissing him back just as their cousins showed up.

"Uncle Constantine's gonna flip, if he finds out you kissed Sneaker." Sora to,d Jareth.

"I don't care, as they know Sneaker and I are a thing." Jareth replied to her.


	25. Packing For Spring Break

"Sweet, Spring Break is coming up, meaning we can hang out with our cousins, plus you can shake thevEaster Eagle down for us." Jareth said to Sneaker.

"Yeah, and freak uncle buzzkill out, you know?" Sneaker told the light blue scaled dragon boy.

It was nearly Spring Break in Auradon making Jareth and Sneaker, along with everybody in Auradon Prep who were excited for Spring Break along with the antics that could ensue, making Sneaker grin knowing her parents and uncles would be happy yet nervous, about her and Jareth coming home for vacation, like they did at Summer.

"Yep and bet Mal and her friends are gonna have fun, you know?" Sneaker told him.

Right now both youngsters were in Sneaker's dorm room which she had all to herself, being a Villian kid plus the daughter of the world's most dangerous frog, nobody wanted to share a dorm room with her which was fine with her plus Jareth was helping her pack, for going home for Spring Nreak.

Plus she hoped nothing major had happened or changed back home, making Jareth get it, knowing how his thief queen hated change, so hoped that things had not changed, since they were here hanging made Sneaker happy.

"Things will be alright, I know it." Jareth assured her, since he was finished packing, so was happy being with Sneaker hoping when they were adults, they might get married, making a grin cross his face.

"You alright Jareth, not sick right?" Sneaker asked him.

"Yeah just thinking, you know?" Jareth replied as they were just being themselves.

* * *

"You sure that they'll like this, Constant?" Nadya asked seeing Constantine and Deadly nod.

"Yep, we know our kids, plus we haven't seen them since Christmas break, plus i's like what will happen, when they're older going to college." Deadly replied to her, seeing Constantine nod, in he was surprised by Deadly's analogy of their kids being at Auradon Prep.

"You have a point, plus their cousins are very excited to see them again." Kermit told them.

He knew the other kids were planning a party for both Jareth and Sneaker, as they were two awesome members of Tneir family, who had made some funny things happen, that they still talked about to this day, hoping they had cool things to show and tell them making Constantine grin, knowing for sure that would happen.

"You think they're here yet, you know?" Yoko asked, making the adults chuckle.

"Not yet, just be patient, they'll be here soon." Kermit told his daughter.

Yoko knew that, hoping that things were alright, plus knew things would be fun during Spring Break, meaning more memories and more stories to tell, seeing Sora, R.J and Zeus agree, because Jareth and Sneaker were very intresting me,bears of their family, which Kermit agreed with along with Constantine and Kermit


	26. Reunited With A Friend

"Why is kids looking at us, did something cool happen?" Sneaker asked.

"Apparently there's a thief running aroubd Auradon, scamming people and being like Mal and her friends, when they first came here." Jane said making Sneaker grin, knowing that story, plus she had a strong hunch who this so-called thief was.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Evie asked the female amphibian youngster, seeing her nod.

"Yep and she's my best friend, but she's just having fun." Sneaker replied to them, knowing Kade would miss her but touched that she was here and causing mischief, needing to go off campus to see her, or hang out with her.

Jareth was nervous about this, knowing how much mischief she and Kade caused when together, as he did not want Sneaker in trouble so would talk to her later, when they were alone or in Sneaker's dorm room making their friends wonder what had the dragon boy worried.

"It's nothing to worry about, you know?" he lied as he saw Sneaker texting Kade, sighing.

She was excited to be hanging out with her best friend hoping they could have fun while Kade was visiting, hoping she did not know she went to Auradon Prep, guessing since their dads were best friends, Kade already knew making her guess what she might be doing here explaining in her text.

Sneaker grinned later that night, putting on her hooded cloak that was her signature look, and leaving her dorm room without anybody knowing, along with leaving campus, feeling good and like herself, feeling the night breeze through her long lime green hair going to town, hearing familiar laughter seeing Kade in her biker style armour like her dad's hugging her.

"It's been a long time girl, your dad to,d mine you were here, you know?" the female raccoon kit said to Sneaker.

"Yeah, but Auradon is pretty cool, you know, but you alright?" Sneaker replied to her, while they were hanging out and having fun seeing Kade nod in reply because she had missed being with Sneaker, plus her parents were wanting to send her to school here which she was unsure about, so now Sneaker was there, it might not be bad.

"I guess if you're there, it could be fun, plus you think we could be room mates?" Kade said to her.

"Sure, that would rock, you know?" Sneaker replied excited making Kade smile..

* * *

Later Jareth noticed that Sneaker was tired and zoning out, along with the teachers, guessing she and Kade had been hanging out, hoping that she had been careful so would ask her later, seeing her drinking soda making Mal and Evie wonder if she was alright, Pkus noticed a red haired girl in a hula skirt with tattoos wearing a fish hook necklace, making Jareth guess who her dad was, knowing Sneaker would love this new kid since she loved Hawali.

"Yeah that'svLani, from Hawali and a certain Demi-god's daughter, but she just got here, plus we heaPrd thatva furry kid is going to be coming to Auradon Prep as a student." Jane said making Jareth realise it was Kade face palming.

"Kade is Sneaker's best friend and just as mischievous as her, plus she like her Guardian of a father has a rep." the light blue scaled dragon boy told them making them curious, hoping Sneaker could introduce them.

Plus Jareth had the feeling that Kade would be rooming with Sneaker, which might be a good thing since Sneaker got lonely going to class seeing Kade there, grinning seeing Sneaker hugging her, making the regal kids nervous, making Mal grin curious about what Sneaker's friend was.

"She should tell you later, when she's awake, you know?" Jareth said.


	27. Looking Out For Her Friend

"Come on, wake up Kade, you're gonna be late, and the teacher is so gonna hate that!" Sneaker said trying to wake her best friend up as it was a school day, plus it was Kade's first day so Sneaker wanted to help her.

She heard annoyed growls from under the blanket as Sneaker grinned seeing her asleep with Rockie, her stuffed raccoon in her furry arms making her get it since they had been up last night.

"I know what her mom does to get her to wake up, when I sleep over at her house!" Sneaker said, leaving their dorm room going to the cafeteria getting breakfast for them, or brunch since she had just woken up too which Jareth and the otjers knew about, so was going back to her and Kade's room, seeing her beginning to stir.

"Good morning, or afternoon to you, but you hungry?" Sneaker said seeing Kade grin as she was since their antics at night worked up an appetite seeing her scowl seeing she had to go to goodness class making Sneaker get it.

"You can still be you here, and bet your dad is surprised you're here, which was your mom's idea?" Sneaker said drinking coffee.

"More my uncles and bet uncle Quill is surprised, or worried that I'm here." Kade told her.

Sneaker knew that like her, Kade had been kicked out of school, so guessed her mom thought being here was good, seeing Kade in her armour making Sneaker get it, plus Family Day was coming up, which might upset her pal because it was hard to talk about her family because of their rep.

* * *

"Is your friend Alrigjt, as Audrey was bugging her, plus she got sent to Fairy Godmother's office?" Carlos asked Sneaker.

"Kade is sensitive emotionally to things, like people making fun of her being a raccoon, or about her family so I hope they go easy on her." Sneaker replied to him.

It was later that afternoon and Kade had caused a stir especially in Chemistry, which had led to things, which was why her friend was in the office right now, making Sneaker get it, hoping to cheer Kade up later, knowing what she loved hearing that Kade was under dorm arrest which stunned her and the other kids in her and Jareth's class.

"Well it was cool what she did, as Evie recorded it on her phone, meaning her dad would be proud, knowing she did that." Jareth said.

Sneaker was going to her and Kade's dorm room, hearing anxious squeaks knowing it was how Kade sounded when anxious or upset knowing her first day had been rough, seeing she had made a blanket fort, peeking in seeing Kade with her tablet and her stuffed raccoon, Rockie making her get it.

"Hey, can I cone in, Kadey?" Sneaker asked seeing her let her in, feeling her hug her, and that she was shaky making Sneaker get it, rubbing her back which was helping calm her a bit, knowing she was upset seeing her zone out into sleep just as Jareth walked in impressed by the fort.

"We should let Kade sleep, as her first day was rough, really rough." Sneaker whispered as they were leaving as they had a party to go to which Kade had been not allowed to because of the punishment for earlier, giving Sneakervan idea remembering the trick Evie had shown her, making stars and planets appear on the walls of Kade's part of their room.

"She'll like that, when she wakes up, as she is my friend after all." Sneaker told him.


End file.
